I Can't Be Anything Without You
by anatomania
Summary: when someone from Beckett's past arises she is forced to make a decision that will change her life.


Chapter One.

A loud knock at the door awoke Kate from the deepest sleep she had had in what seemed like ages.

She sat up in her bed while rubbing her eyes. She quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the door.

A knock came from the door again.

Kate checked her watch, which she had forgotten to take off last night before going to bed.

A huge indicator she had had a late night drinking with Castle again.

She opened the door, trying not to look too hung over.

"Hi?" Kate asked with a confused look on her face.

Just outside of her apartment stood a tall, skinny, girl. She looked about 14, but Kate was never good at guessing ages.

"Umm, hi. Are you Katherine Beckett?" responded the girl.

Kate nodded. Worsening her hangover.

"Okay. I'm um Meredith Jones."

Kate immediately recovered and gave the girl another confused look.

She recognized her last name. Jones. Jones. Where had she heard it before?

"I think I'm your daughter."

Kate's knees suddenly couldn't hold the weight of her body. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Kate didn't know what to do.

Her mind raced to that night. The night she found out she was pregnant with her one night stand. The night she couldn't sleep for a different reason then her shooting.

Kate and Meredith stood in the door way. Staring at each other.

After about a minute Kate's mind came back to her body, she immediately welcomed Meredith in.

She gestured her had toward the couch but didn't say anything.

"May I sit?" Meredith asked

Kate nodded on her way to the kitchen

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water? Something to eat? You look hungry"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Meredith responded

"So, how old are you?" Kate asked. Even though she already knew. She just didn't want silence.

"I'm 14 as of May 14th"

Clanking came from the kitchen as Kate tried to get a cup for her coffee.

"Hmm" Kate mumbled.

She poured her coffee into the cup she took from the precinct after she dropped and shattered her last one.

She stepped out of the kitchen, into the living room. Where Meredith was sitting on the couch, looking around Kate's apartment.

"You have a beautiful home." Meredith said, breaking the silence

"Thank you" Kate responded after putting her coffee cup on the table.

"So, um, why did you come?" Kate asked

Meredith stopped looking around and made eye contact with Kate.

"My parents were killed in a car accident one month ago."

Kate looked at her hands.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Kate said, her voice shaking.

"I-I- no. I'm okay. I have money and I'm staying at a very nice hotel."

"Well, if there is anything I can do-"

Kate was cut off by her phone ringing from her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." she said, running to the bedroom.

She picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID.

It read "Detective Ryan"

She tipped her head back before answering.

"Beckett" she said into the phone.

"Hey beckett, it's Ryan."

"Hey, what's up?"

"We got a double homicide. The corner of Madison ave and east 56th street."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

Kate hung up on Ryan, and immidetly called Castle while changing into a work suitable outfit.

"Castle." rick answered

"Hey Castle, its Beckett, we got something. Corner of Madison ave and east 56th street" she said, while pulling her pants up.

"Awesome."

Kate laughed.

"Okay, see you there"

She hung up the phone and tightened her belt.

She opened the door to the hallway and ran out.

She got to the living room before she remembered about Meredith.

"Oh shit." she said under her breath.

"Um, I have to go to work. Your welcome to come I guess."

"Oh um. I can go back to my hotel." she responded.

"Okay, here's my number."

"okay. Um I have mine, just one second." Meredith said while she fumbled in her purse.

Kate looked at the paper before opening the door and showing Meredith out, following her and locking the door behind her.

They both walked to the elevator and reached for the button but Meredith pulled her hand back and let Kate press it.

They boarded the elevator in silence and stared at their feet while the elevator dinged for each floor.

They both looked up just as the doors opened bumping into each other as they walked out.

"so I'll call you when I'm on my way home, okay?" Kate asked as they headed out the door.

"yea, sure" Meredith responded.

"we could make a plan for coffee tomorrow? Or talk a little tonight?"

"yea, that works with me. I'm free for like, the rest of my life so." She said almost laughing.

Kate giggled. "okay, my cars this way."

"yea, I'll just hail a cab"

Kate felt bad making her take a cab, but she had a job to do. And she couldn't wait to see Castle.

She hopped in her car and waved at Meredith as she drove away.

The whole way to the crime scene she thought about what to do with Meredith.

She couldn't let her stay in a hotel in New York all by herself.

But she didn't really have room in her loft, unless Meredith wanted to sleep on the couch.

She looked at the time as she pulled into the alleyway buy the crime scene.

"hey girly" Laney said as Kate got out of her car.

"hey." Kate responded, her head still full.

"well aren't you just a bag of sunshine"

"sorry, I've got something on my mind." Kate said with a smile, trying to get Laney off her back.

"want to talk about it?"

"no, not really. Not right now at least." She responded looking at her feet as she walked.

"Beckett! Oh my god, this will be the best case ever!" Castle screamed, basically bounding down the alley.

"hey Castle."

He handed her a coffee before he continued.

"you just wait, it's going to be good."

She could tell how hard he was trying not to burst at the seams.

They turned a corner and there it was, two bodies about 5 feet apart.

She got closer to the bodies to examine them.

Both of the men had guns in their hands.

"neither of the guns match the bullets. They defiantly did not shoot each other." Laney said leaning over the bodies with Kate.

Castle bent over Kate, she would feel his breath on her hair.

"Everybody back up!" someone screamed from behind them

Beckett's head turned to see a tall male with a gun.

He reached out and grabbed castle, putting a gun to his head.

"Back up!"

Beckett and Laney stepped away from the bodies and backed up with the rest of the people at the scene.

Beckett pulled her gun from the holster on her hip.

"put the gun down." Beckett demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that until you give me the bodies." He said.

Castle sat in the man's arms, looking frightened as ever.

"Hey, Beckett. Help." He almost whispered.

"shut up!" the man screamed jamming the gun into his head again.

"okay, okay sorry." His voice shaking.

Beckett made eye contact with Castle.

"what do you want" Beckett questioned.

"the bodies! I aleady said that!" he responded, still screaming.

"well, im afraid I cant do that." She insisted.

"I don't care. In about two minutes a van will be pulling up, five men will be jumping out, and they will take these bodies. Never to be seen again"

Beckett looked down the alley. There was no van yet. She had to stall.

"okay, sir can I get you to put down the gun?"

"no! not until they get here!"

Just has he finished a white van came speeding down the alley.

The man threw castle to the ground and ran to the van, hopping in the passenger seat.

And just as he said, five tall, slender males jumped out of the back of the van.

"Stop!" Beckett screamed.

She started shooting just as they were pulling the second body into the back of the van.


End file.
